


True Love

by Edhellen



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhellen/pseuds/Edhellen
Summary: Seven expresses her feelings for Captain Janeway to find that they are reciprocated. Warning, it gets quite steamy





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing and it’s probably horrible so I apologize.

"Captain, I must talk with you" Seven of Nine said as she entered the captain's quarters.  
"Seven, it's 0200 hours" Captain said while closing her book.  
"I'm aware, but I feel the need to express my... feelings."  
"Feelings about what Seven?"  
"You captain,"   
The older woman simply looked at her in surprise so Seven continued, "I have been- I've noticed that every time I see you, I experience attraction,"  
Kathryn blushed slightly, "Seven, I don't know what to say... I-"  
"I know you are attracted to me as well, Captain. When I'm around, your cheeks redden, your heartbeat quickens, and your pupils dilate"  
The captain stood from her chair,   
"Seven, I can't say that you're wrong, I do have feelings for you, but I'm your captain, anything between us would be inappropriate"  
The former borg stepped forward and closed the space between them, she looked into the captain's eyes and placed her hands on Kathryn's cheeks.   
She was relieved when the woman didn't flinch at the touch of mesh covered implant.   
Kathryn's eyes widened with curiosity and lust, Seven noticed this and leaned forward, lightly brushing her lips across the other woman's.   
Seven smiled against Kathryn's lips when the captain had taken it upon herself to pull them into a deep, passionate kiss.   
Their lips moved against each other rhythmically, Seven's tongue lightly rubbed against Kathryn's lower lip and was immediately granted access.  
The blonde's hands tangled themselves in Kathryn's auburn waves, things started to get more heated until Chakotay's voice erupted from the captain's combadge "Chakotay to Captain, you're needed on the bridge ASAP"  
She lightly tapped the badge and told him she was on her way, she lightly brushed her hand along Seven's cheek and left her quarters.   
Once she reached the bridge Commander Chakotay asked, "Kathryn, are you alright?"  
"I feel fine, why do you ask?"  
"Your face is all red"  
"It's nothing, what's the problem?"  
"Alien space craft, warp capable on an intercept course about 500,000 kilometers away"  
"On screen" the captain said and soon on the viewing screen, a large unidentified ship approached them.  
"Tuvok, open a channel"  
"They are responding, audio only"   
"I'm Kathryn Janeway if the federation starship Voyager, what seems to be the problem?"  
"We are the Valen. You are in our space, leave immediately."  
"I'm sorry but we are trying to get home and the only way is to go through your space"  
"Captain, they've disconnected and are charging weapons," Tuvok informed her.   
"Target their weapons array"  
"Our phasers cannot penetrate their shields"  
"Compensate"  
"Weapons have been disabled"  
Kathryn sighed in relief, but that relief was temporary. Soon Harry yelled "we've been boarded, twelve aliens distributed between decks five through eight"  
"Tuvok, assemble a security team"  
As the crew attempted to locate the aliens, one came behind the captain and shot her with an unknown weapon.   
Chakotay was finally able to remove the aliens from the ship and adapt their shields for future attacks.   
Seven located the captain in sickbay and interrogated the doctor, trying desperately to think of ways to help the woman she loved.    
Days later, the captain awoke in sick bay, Seven grasping her hand tightly.  
"Seven" the captain said raspily.   
"Kathryn!" Seven nearly yelled and wrapped the older woman in a hug. The captain confusedly hugged her back, "Seven, what happened?"  
"You were fired upon by one of the Valen, you've been in sick bay for about three days, the doctor just recently discovered how to treat you"  
“You stayed with me?”  
“Of course I did”  
The doctor interrupted their moment to check the captain’s status. After a few scans with the tricorder he seemed her able to return to her quarters.  
As her and Seven walked through the door, Kathryn pulled Seven close and placed a light delicate kiss on her lips. Seven reacted quickly and deepened their kiss. Hands found their way over each others bodies, exploring every inch they could. Seven broke their kiss and nipped and sucked gently down the captain’s neck to which she received a moan that set her blood on fire. The younger girls hands found their way to the captain’s breasts and palmed them gently. Throughout all of this, Kathryn couldn’t help but be in disbelief, she was quite older than Seven and couldn’t see what Seven saw in her. While this ran through her head, Seven was able to remove her gray tunic with ease and whispered breathlessly to her how beautiful she was.   
The two made their way to Kathryn’s bed where she expressed her doubts,  
“Seven, are you sure you want me? I’m terribly frightened that I’ll be a disappointment to you,”  
“Kathryn, I’m quite sure I want you, you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and there is no way you could disappoint me,”  
At this Kathryn smiled and brought their lips together once again.   
Seven’s hands explored the captain’s now half naked body, sending chills up Kathryn’s spine.   
Kathryn’s hands slightly fumbled with Seven’s biosuit and soon she pulled away from sevens lips, “Seven?”  
“Yes Kathryn?”  
“How do you get this damned thing off?”  
Seven laughed lightly, taking off her biosuit off, slightly self conscious about her borg implants. The captain, who’s blue eyes were now almost black, sat up and ran her fingers lightly over the implants running along her sides.  
“They don’t repulse you?”  
“Not at all Seven, they’re a part of you, nothing about you could repulse me”  
Kathryn leaned in, taking one of Sevens nipples into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it gently. Seven moaned and her head fell back in delight.   
Kathryn pushed her down on the bed and kissed from her lips, down her neck and chest, she then made a line from Seven’s ribs to her waist line with her tongue, causing Seven to whimper slightly.   
She ran her tongue over Seven’s slit and then entered her with her tongue causing Seven to gasp and entangled her fingers in the captain’s auburn hair as she now had brought her clit into her mouth, sucking gently. As this being her first time, Kathryn knew it wouldn’t take much to bring her over the edge. As she circled the little bundle of nerves with her tongue, she slipped a finger into Seven, to which she received a loud moan. She curled her finger inside the girl, pressing against the perfect spot. Soon, Seven cried out, nearly yelling the captain’s name as her juices poured out onto Kathryn’s hand. She brought Seven down gently, licking up her juices as if they were honey.   
Seven brought the captain back up to her lips and flipped them over, “let me make love to you captain”  
Kathryn growled lightly as Seven slid her pants down her legs, placing light kisses on her thighs. She licked the length of her slit through her underwear and made her way back to Kathryn’s lips, as she removed the underwear as well. Her hand teased the captain and finally entered her when she whimpered her name.   
She used to fingers to curl against the g-spot as she licked and sucked the clit. Kathryn had her hands gripped firmly in Sevens hair trying not to orgasm too quickly.   
“Cum for me Katy” Seven said huskily which sent her over the edge. She came, moaning Sevens name.   
The laid together, bodies fitting together perfectly. Seven placed a tiny kiss on the captain’s nose playfully, “that was amazing, Kathryn”  
Kathryn laughed lightly, “Yes, it was”  
“I think I love you Katy,”  
This made the captain smile brightly, “I love you too Seven,”  
They were in paradise until Seven frowned.  
“What’s wrong, love?” Kathryn asked her.  
“I need to regenerate, but I don’t want to leave you”  
“Then why don’t you try sleeping naturally tonight, with me?”  
“I suppose I can try” Seven said smirking.   
“Goodnight Kathryn, I love you”  
“Goodnight Seven, I love you too, more than you can probably imagine,” they drifted peacefully to sleep in each other’s arms, elated that they were finally together.


End file.
